oblivionturningfandomcom-20200213-history
Space-Time Deck
The Space-Time deck centres around two archetypes, the Sentinels and the Heralds who each represent one of those two aspects. Both the Sentinels' and Heralds' Beasts gain massive boosts to HP and ATK when they share a Zone with at least one other member of their archetype. Thanks to the Zone Card Space-Time, which the deck revolves around, all Heralds are also treated as Sentinels, and all Sentinels are also treated as Heralds. This means that the deck can draw power from each archetype's unique strengths, while helping to clamp down on the weakness that the Heralds and Sentinels both share of requiring another member of their archetype in the same Zone. The deck also heavily revolves around the use of Aesol, Herald of Time and Nuve, Sentinel of Space, two powerful beasts with effects that prevent Sentinels and Heralds from triggering traps and skirmishing. This makes Space-Time decks exceptionally powerful against most decks that rely on trap placement and brute force. Using Space-Time Decks A key strategy when using a Space-Time deck is to keep one of Aesol and Nuve in the Arena, close to your Spawn Space to try and guard them with traps to prevent your opponent from destroying them. It is best to have them both in the Arena at the same time, as then you can easily negate any skirmish they are in using the other's effect, though thanks to their high ATK this will generally not be an issue. If, however, they do somehow end up in your Grave , it is recommended that you use the effects of Krux, Herald of Dusk and Raye, Herald of Noon to get them back to your Zone and Hand respectively. Since Space-Time only affects your Zone, Hand and Grave it is generally recommended to play a defensive strategy with a Space-Time deck. However, with Blanx, Sentinel of Volume, it is possible to decimate your opponent's Beasts by effect from a distance. With both Aesol and Nuve in the Arena, you can then send some of the weaker Beasts from your deck to directly attack your opponent. This means that a highly defensive strategy can be mixed with some small offensives for a strong all-round strategy. The Space-Time deck does, of course, heavily rely on Space-Time in order to give your Beasts the advantages afforded by sharing archetypes. It is recommended that you run a few traps such as Zone Guard and De-Negate, as well as Zone Protector, to prevent your opponent from destroying your Zone card. Space-Time itself also offers the significant advantage of an extra move each turn, allowing you to mount your offensives even faster. This works particularly well with Phox, Sentinel of Light, who is not limited to two moves. Despite Phox's particularly low ATK, at only 500, its effect, combined with Aesol and Nuve, should allow you to slowly wear away your opponent's BP . Playing Against Space-Time When playing Space-Time, your staples are your friends. De-Negate is vital and it is strongly advised that you run Battlefield Switch to try and stop your opponent from using the advantages of Space-Time. It is also strongly recommended that you play a hit-and-run strategy, targetting your opponent's weaker Beasts so as to destroy the powerful Heralds and Sentinels, which are destroyed during the Passing Step if there are no other Sentinels or Heralds in the same Zone as them. It is not recommended to use strong offense, as Space-Time decks often have a powerful defensive play that will make it hard for you to declare a direct hit. Instead, it is suggested that you run with effect hits and only go for the direct hit if you can take down the big gunners by their own effect. Remember that your opponent can often negate any Skirmishes you declare against their beasts - it is reccommended that you use beasts like Juggernaught whose skirmishes cannot be negated to counter this. This is also another case in which De-Negate proves to be extremely useful.